List of main characters in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
This is a list of main characters seen in the animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Humans Mac A bright and somewhat shy 8 year old boy who visits Foster's every day. Mac almost always seems to know what to do when there is a problem. He becomes hyper to the point of insanity when he eats sugar. Frankie Madame Foster's 22-year-old granddaughter. Frankie does almost every chore around the house and helps keep everything in order. Although Mr. Herriman's fixation with rules and cleanliness, having to take care of everyone and everything in the house, and Bloo's mischef-making cause her tremendous stress, she is usually very friendly and easy-going. Goo A fast-talking 10 year old girl who first appears in "Go Goo Go". Her parents let her name herself when she was a baby so her full name is "Goo Goo Ga Ga". She has a highly overactive imagination and when she was first introduced to the show, she had problems with creating imaginary friends; namely, she created them constantly. She undergoes therapy to suppress her problem. Madame Foster The founder of Foster's. She is elderly, but has child-like boundless energy and enjoys life to the fullest. Terrence Mac's 13-year old brother. He takes delight in bullying Mac and making his life miserable. He is very stupid. Imaginary friends Coco Coco is an imaginary friend that was discovered as opposed to being created. Her discovers were Douglas and Adam. Her creator has never been known. Although she speaks exclusively in a multitude of variations of the word "Coco", the entire cast can understand her perfectly well, although we cannot. She is a cross between a bird, an airplane, and a palm tree. She can lay colorful eggs that contain seemingly anything. Bloo Mac's imaginary friend and best friend. Mac created him when he was three. In "Frankie My Dear" it is revealed that he is five years old. He at times is irresponsible and egotistic, with little concern about how his actions will affect others. Wilt A tall red imaginary friend who enjoys helping others, playing basketball, and constantly appologizes for no reason at all. His left eyestalk and arm are damaged from an accident that happened to him before he came to Foster's. Eduardo A Spanish guardian friend. He is very easily frightened and at times talks in Spanglish. Mr. Herriman A Brittish rabbit friend created by Madame Foster. He is in charge of the house and is very strict about the rules. Cheese A lactose intolerant pale-yellow friend who debuted in "Mac Daddy." Cheese was at first thought to be an imaginary friend created by Mac, but was actually created be his neighbor Louise. Cheese appears to be somewhat madcap and dim-witted, often saying incoherent phrases and breaking into sudden bouts of screaming. Cheese likes chocolate milk (even though he is lactose intolerant), cereal, and so forth. In the finale of the series, Goodbye To Bloo, because Louise's new residence bans imaginary friends, Cheese makes a surprise appearance announcing "Now we're brother roomies!" in the climatic scene. Duchess An imaginary friend who is pompous, rude, vain, and lazy up to the point she orders Frankie to open her eyelids for her when she wakes. She believes herself to be the best friend ever created. "Adoption" online In 2005, Cartoon Network Latin America website gave viewers a chance to adopt an imaginary friend online, with Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo as their choices. Similar to the Neopets site from Nick.com, the web surfers gave their friends food to eat (some good, some not so good) and games to play to keep their imaginary friend happy. At the end of the promotional period, the adopters got a certificate thanking them for participating. In September 2005, a similar month long game was launched in the United States on Cartoon Network's official site, along with a separate link at FostersFriends.com. In addition to the four previously mentioned friends, players could adopt Uncle Pockets, Cheese, or Ivan. This updated version also used the voice actors associated with those characters, improved graphics, and increased use of Flash animation. Until December 10, 2005, those who made adoptions were able to keep an eye on them. Many of the character reactions have been incorporated into bumpers since May 22, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Through late 2006 and into 2007, this game was known as "Adopt An Imaginary Friend 2" on Cartoon Network's Latin American site. References Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends characters